Christmas Time
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: A series of one shots that cover the Characters of Winx Club throughout the Christmas Period.
1. One Year Gone

**Christmas Time.**

**Summery:**** A series of one shots that cover the Characters of Winx Club throughout the Christmas Period.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Winx Club.**

**A Note:**** Hello everyone in the Winx Club community! Well it's that time of the year again, Christmas! I wanted to do something like this for a while so here we go!**

**Basically, each chapter will involve two Characters from Winx Club that will be preparing for the Christmas season, it will involved characters old and new and I also hope that you can help me out with this too.**

**I want to update this every day until Christmas Eve, so I want you guys to help me with what parings I should do next, I've included all canon pairings in the story but I only have about thirteen chapters planned for this, so, I want your input on this too.**

**Any requests you have let me know, but be warned, There's only 24 chapters in this, so depending on how many ideas you guys give me, I won't be able to include them all.**

**Still, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Year Over.**

Bloom quietly stood in her large room at the palace at Sparx and took a deep breath in, it was nearing Christmas, the Earth celebrated tradition that over the years slowly spread across the Magical Dimension too.

However, the intensions were different, while most of Earth celebrated the birth of a child at Christmas with giving gifts and spending time with the ones they loved, the Magical Dimension just gave gifts and spent time with their families, they had no idea what the fascination was with the Baby Jesus.

Bloom didn't really complain, she was just happy that over in Sparx they were still able to celebrate her favourite holiday, she was concerned after she was reunited with her birth Parents that as soon as Christmas hit it would just be another day for them, however she was relieved when their maids started to decorate the palace with tinsel and big fir trees.

This year, it was going to be her first ever Christmas with her birth parents…well, that she could remember anyway, since she had spent all of her Christmas celebrations on Earth for the past few years, she was excited to see what instalments Oritel and Mariam has planned for the family celebrations.

Despite it being so close to Christmas, the weather outside was still considered as warm, this annoyed Bloom slightly and it made her wish that some of the frozen ice and snow that had encased Sparx years ago hadn't left, but only some of it, if it was still here then her parents wouldn't be here with her.

It wasn't just that, it was also going to be Bloom's first Christmas as an engaged woman, that was another thing, Sky was also going to be around for Christmas, he was in Eraklyon so it made things a lot easier for visiting over the busy period.

In fact, today was one of those days, Bloom was currently waiting by her window to see her fiancé walking along the bridge that led to the palace gates to meet with her, it was stressing her out slightly, she really wanted him to hurry up, she had spent the past few hours on the phone to Stella panicking about what to wear.

Stella had tried her best to calm her frantic friend and soon managed to get Bloom to see sense, with Stella's help she soon settled on a long blue shirt and a white skirt, on her legs were black tights and warm fuzzy boots on her feet. Stella had to remind her that even though she wanted to look good, she also had to be warm.

Bloom had no idea what the weather on Solaria was like, surely it would stay hot all year round, despite it being Christmas, but she knew that the weather here was not suitable for wearing fuzzy boots, not yet at least, she hoped that Sparx would show some signs of the changing weather.

Bloom was so enveloped with thoughts about the weather that she didn't see Sky walking up the pathway, however he saw her. He smiled at pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

Bloom however, continued to think about the weather, when was it going to turn into proper Christmas weather? Soon she hoped, in her opinion it wasn't Christmas until the weather started to get colder.

Soon her phone started ringing, Bloom snapped out of her thoughts and dashed to the phone, she picked it up and answered it without checking who was ringing her.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing waiting by the window? Come down and see me?"

Bloom's heart started to flutter when she heard the words of Sky fill her eyes, a goofy smile spread across her face as she dashed to the window; sure enough he was standing outside waiting for her.

She smiled and waved down at him and he replied the wave, then she darted out of her room and ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking" Bloom said as she ran down the several staircases in the palace.

"Thinking? About what?"

"Oh…things…I'll explain more when I'm outside" Bloom said as she neared the door.

"Alright then, wrap up warm, its getting cold outside".

Sure enough as Bloom stepped outside a cold wind instantly met her, she shivered slightly but still smiled at it, finally winter was started to make an appearance for her.

Bloom smiled at this, 'Finally' she thought as she left the large palace and followed the path alone, until she finally was in the arms of Sky, he smiled when he felt Bloom meet his arms and he held her close, stroking her soft flame red hair and smelling the scent of her sweet perfume.

"You missed me?" He asked when she pulled away.

"You know I did" Bloom told him, "Why didn't you come and visit sooner?"

"Sorry" Sky said as she reached down and held her hands, "There was so much to deal with on Eraklyon; it's a tough business being King".

"I'll bet" Bloom said sympathetically.

"But" Sky said kissing her hands and looking at the ring that was tightly secured around her wedding finger, "It'll all be worth while when you're standing next to me as my Queen".

Bloom smiled at this, "I can't wait" She said happily.

"That reminds me, Mom's been on my trail about the wedding too" Sky told her as the two walked along the path, hand in hand, "She wants to talk to you about arrangements".

Bloom wrinkled up her nose slightly, she was never too keen on Sky's Mother, she was always very bitter and cold whenever she saw Bloom, it wasn't a hidden fact that Bloom was never really liked by Samara, then again, she didn't like many people, but still there had to be something that got in the way of her and Sky's happiness, and it just so happened that it was her future Mother in Law.

"Oh…" Bloom mumbled, "You can tell her that I'm really not fussed, if I had a choice I would be taking you straight to Vegas so I could get married to you right now".

"What's Vegas?"

"Never mind".

"Come on Bloom" Sky then said, pulling her close once again, "She just wants to get to know you some more, maybe the talking about the wedding will bring you two closer".

"Maybe" Bloom whispered.

"Trust me" Sky said rubbing her head, "One second of being in her presence and she'll love you…just like I do".

"Boy I hope so!" Bloom laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sky too.

"She will, trust me".

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, Bloom couldn't contain the smile that was spread across her face, she loved this, being with Sky and in his grasp, it felt comforting, then again it should be, he was her fiancé after all. But it felt right, like she was meant to stay there for the rest of her life.

"You know, the way things go, this might be our last Christmas together as a couple" Bloom told Sky.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked pulling away slightly.

"I mean, if we get the wedding planned fast enough, we'll be celebrating Christmas together as a married couple" Bloom explained.

Sky's face lit up, "Oh, yes!" Sky said pulling her in for a kiss, it only lasted for a few seconds because Sky wasn't finished, "And that day, when everything starts for us, will be the best day of my life".

"And mine too" Bloom replied.

Sky then pulled away and kissed her again, this time firmer and harder than before, Bloom enjoyed this even more than being in his arms, feeling his warm lips tickling her own, she could feel Sky's lips curving into a smile as he kissed her.

His hands travelled up her back and his fingers became entwined in her hair and stroked the soft locks as he continued to kiss her.

Suddenly, something cold touched Bloom's cheek, she broke the kiss and looked around to see what had caused that, and then she saw it.

Several tiny white snowflakes were pouring out of the sky above her, she gasped in awe at this sight, it was finally snowing! Now Christmas truly was coming.

"Finally" Bloom muttered, "Christmas is coming!"

"It sure is" Sky said as he wrapped an arm around Bloom's shoulder, he noticed her shivering slightly and he quickly pulled of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here" He said, "Can't have you getting sick over Christmas".

Bloom smiled as he draped it over her shoulders, "Thank you".

"No, no" Sky said modestly, "The pleasure is all mine".

Bloom smirked, "You got that right, I love you Sky".

"I love you too Bloom".

* * *

**Ok, so kind of short, but I'm still happy with this, I hope you all like it and I will see you tomorrow for the Stella/Brandon Christmas Chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?

**Alrighty then guys, update time! Time kind of confused me a little, because I updated just after 12 on December 1****st ****and then went to bed, I woke up later on thinking that I needed to update again…when I didn't! I then sped the rest of the day confused out of my mind because I thought I missed a day of my life because I slept…but I haven't so it's ok!**

**So, the two people that reviewed my stories have shown a lot of interest in this chapter which will be the Stella/Brandon chapter (which is of course, my forte!) So, sitting down at my computer, this idea clicked, I was going to do something different and I was listening to Christmas songs to get me in the mood to write, when 'Baby, it's cold outside' came on, thus creating this chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to Stardust and Everlasting Glory for reviewing; this chapter is dedicated to the both of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beautiful, What's your Hurry?**

Visiting loved ones over Christmas is an absolute must for some people, to spend your Christmas holidays with someone that you care about and enjoy your time together.

That was the case for Stella, Princess of Solaria. The time had finally come for her to visit Brandon in Eraklyon, she had spent the entire day planning when to leave, what to take and most importantly, what to wear.

Stella had completely torn her wardrobe apart trying to find something decent to wear, however, every warm jacket and jeans she had just didn't seem to shine anymore.

Agitated she had started to fling clothes out from her wardrobe onto the floor behind her, with frantic maids behind her, neatly collecting them and placing them into neat piles, ready to put back into their original place when Stella was done.

"This is ridiculous!" She snapped angrily, as she threw a long green top out of her wardrobe, and onto the floor, "Every single piece of clothing I have just screams ugly!"

"Princess, may I suggest sitting down for a few minutes?" One of her maids, Mia, suggested, "I'll get you a drink?"

"I have no time for that!" Stella replied as more clothes were thrown over her shoulder, "I'm supposed to be leaving in a few hours and I haven't done my hair or anything".

"Might I suggest you start on your hair then?" Mia asked, "Maybe after you've had a long bath something will click?"

"NO!" Stella screamed angrily, Mia wasn't taken aback by this, whenever Stella had a 'fashion emergency' she was prone to snapping at anyone who crossed her path, she smiled at the other maids in the room and continued. She always seemed to be around whenever Stella had a problem and knew just how to cure it.

"As you wish" She quietly said as she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, once there she collected a fresh pot of herbal tea that the cooks had made and took it back up to her room.

When Mia arrived back, Stella had created an even bigger mess than before, the maids were starting to struggle, Mia placed the tray with the teapot on the table close by and poured Stella a fresh cup, "There is some of your favourite herbal tea here, your Highness".

Stella paused for a second and threw the pink jacket she had in her hands on the floor before storming over to her bed and snatching the cup from Mia and sitting down on her bed in a huff, Mia watched quietly as Stella sipped the drink for a few seconds and then paused.

"Is it ok, Princess?" Mia asked.

Stella pursed her lips silently and then nodded, "It's perfect…unlike my life!"

"Now" Mia said softly, "You're just a little upset because you can't find anything to wear, don't you worry, like I said, it will come to you soon; you'll find the perfect outfit".

"Are you sure?" Stella asked quietly.

"Positive" Mia said, "Now, let's think about it, you went shopping yesterday, didn't you get anything then?"

Stella frowned, "Only clothes that I can wear in the spring, I like to get on top of the new fashion but clearly I wasn't prepared for winter! Every single shirt I have are at least three months old, I can't wear those! Brandon'll wonder if I've been living in a dumpster for the past few months".

"I doubt he'll think like that, he is your boyfriend after all, he will be happy to see you after all this time" Mia told Stella, who sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I just want the ground to eat me up".

Mia chuckled softly, "Come on Princess, everything will turn out ok".

Stella gave Mia a weak smile, Mia had to be her most trustworthy maid, whenever she was down and needed someone to make her see some sense, she was always the one she would turn to, partly because she was always around. Plus Stella loved the fact that she kept her decorum but still talked to her like she was a normal human being, not a Princess.

"You know, that perfect outfit might just be staring at you in the face, it could be a dress or-."

"THAT'S IT!"

Mia jumped a little at Stella's sudden outburst, she had jumped off the bed and handed Mia the cup and dashed towards her wardrobe again, Mia watched as Stella dug incredibly deep into the huge wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful turquoise dress.

"This…this is it" Stella said quietly, holding it up to the light.

Mia frowned at this, "Your Highness…are you sure? It's quite short and it is going to be freezing in Eraklyon, their winters aren't like Solaria".

"I don't care" Stella said, "It took me this long to find the perfect dress and here it is".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Stella said as she placed it on her bed, "In fashion, it's not about being comfortable, it's about looking good!"

Stella then left to go into the salon they had in the palace, leaving Mia and the rest of the maids to clean up Stella's mess, Mia sighed, she wasn't at all comfortable with Stella's choice, but still, she was happy and that was all that she cared about.

* * *

Stella was now on a ship, flying across the realms, waiting to get to Eraklyon, she was very impatient and kept asking the drivers when they would be arriving, they were even starting to get slightly annoyed with their Princess and ha told her that they would be there when they arrived.

In a humph, Stella sat back down in her seat and fiddled with the hem of her turquoise dress, it was a short dress that fitted her body perfectly, Stella couldn't believe why she didn't think of it in the first place. She knew for a fact that Brandon would be drooling over her in this dress.

Her thoughts then turned to her loving boyfriend, it had taken her a while to persuade him to let her go over for Christmas, but soon he had accepted, he had told her that the man reason he had was just because their lives were so different that Brandon's house just wouldn't compare to her own lavish palace.

Stella had told him time and time again that she didn't care if he was poor or rich; she just wanted to be with him at Christmas, plus it would be nice to meet his parents, Brandon had been to Solaria countless amounts of times and meet her parents, so now was the time for a swap.

Soon the ship came to a halt; Stella quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to a nearby window.

"Hold on, Princess" The driver said, "I don't think we're in the right place".

Stella pressed her face up against the window and looked around the dark street, the only thing she saw were small suburban looking houses, they were small, but still they seemed to hold a lot of character.

"This doesn't look right at all and -."

"No" Stella quickly cut in, "This is right".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Stella said, standing up straight, she then left the ship and waited for it to fly out of sight before making another move, she pulled out a small piece of paper she had kept in her pocket and read the address, Brandon's address, she looked around the houses trying to find the right one and then she saw it, she could tell because Brandon's hovercraft from Red Fountain was outside, slowly she walked up to the front door, nervously straightening out her dress as she made her way.

Mia was right, it was freezing here, Solaria's winters stayed warm, just like the summers but this was a shock for her, she should have taken a jacket.

This was it, this was the chance she had to prove to his parents that she wasn't some sort of material girl Princess who only cared for herself, sure it had taken her ages to find an outfit and it took her a good four hours in hair and make up but that was just to look good.

Stella frowned, wow, she really was materialistic.

Next thing she knew she was standing outside Brandon's house and raised her right hand and knocked on the door twice, her heat pounding with every tap.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door, and when it did she came face to face with her boyfriend, Brandon. He looked very smart and was dressed in a white shirt with a grey waistcoat over the top, a green tie was tied onto his collar however that didn't look so neat, his top button was undone and that seemed to complete his look, smart but a little scruffy, just like Stella would know him.

"Hey, you made it" Brandon said, a little excitedly, moving closer for a hug.

"I did" Stella said as she returned the hug, "Sorry it took so long, I…was held up on Solaria".

"Couldn't find anything to wear?"

Stella blushed at this comment, causing Brandon to laugh, "Come on Stell, I can read you like a book".

"Sorry" Stella mumbled, "I just wanted to look good and -."

She was cut off by Brandon's lips pressing against her own, she smiled and kissed him back, "Its cool" He said as he pulled away, "Come on in, dinner's almost ready".

"Great!" Stella said as she stepped into him home, she was instantly met by the warmth of indoors met her bare arms instantly, and so did the smell of the dinner that was being cooked, Stella could also hear the innocent laughter coming from the living room.

"You should know" Brandon mumbled, "Before we go in there, you are so far away from what your used to".

"I don't care" Stella said, "This all looks pretty fab to me!"

Brandon smiled and clasped her hand into his and led her through to the living room.

It was decorated very old fashioned with light brown wallpaper and old painting over the cracked walls, there were floor boards on the floor and two cream sofas against the walls.

Stella then came face to face with several people; an old couple who Stella guessed was Brandon's grandparents were chatting together on the sofa; a man was sitting on the edge of his sofa, talking to someone in the nearby kitchen which had a female voice coming out from that. Three young children were all playing on the floor with several toys in their hands and a young boy was sitting on the other sofa with a handheld game tightly gripped in his hands.

"Everyone" Brandon called out, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "There is someone I would like you to meet".

He tugged at Stella's hand slightly, making her step forward, he then placed his hands on her shoulders, "This, is Stella".

Stella smiled meekly at the faces in the living room, "Hello" She shyly said.

"Oh my Gods" The man said standing up, "Julie! Get out of the kitchen, she's here!"

Immediately a woman came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing, she looked like a motherly kind of woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun behind her head; she stumbled over to Stella mumbling to herself as she did so.

"Oh my Goodness" She gasped, "Hello…your Highness-."

"Please, call me Stella" Stella quickly cut in; she didn't want any formalities here.

"Right…yes of course" The woman said, "Well…welcome to our home…Stella…I hope everything is ok here".

"Everything is fine" Stella said warmly, "I really like it, it's very cosy".

The woman blushed, before moving over to her son and hitting him gently on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming over so soon?" She growled, "I would have prepared myself".

"Hey! Ma" Brandon quickly said, taking his hands of Stella's shoulder to rub his arm, "I thought you knew!"

Brandon's Mother shook her head before turning back to Stella, "I'm Julie, Brandon's Mother" She said, and did a half bow, which after she did, hesitated, "Would you like a drink at all?"

"Yes please" Stella said politely as Julie bustled back off to the kitchen to get a drink, but not before slapping the man in the room angrily on the arm, "Go on Frank! Introduce yourself!"

The man stood up rubbing his arm too, "Mom always gets like this when we have guests" Brandon mumbled in Stella's ear as the man approached them both.

"I'm Frank, Brandon's Father" He said shaking Stella's hand, "So you must be the one that turned our Brandon into an honest man?"

"Hey!" Brandon cried out, "Stop making me look like a bad person!"

Stella laughed softly, "Yes I did" She said nudging Brandon's arm.

"Good to hear" Frank smiled, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family, over there are my parents, Joan and Richard" He said pointing to the old couple, who smiled and waved at Stella, "And these are the rest of my children, Kelly, Mikey and Kate" He said pointing to the three young children on the floor that were playing, they all shyly nodded at Stella before going back to playing with their toys, "And my second oldest, Harry".

The boy who was playing on the game looked up at Stella and blushed, "Hello" He shyly muttered before going back to his game, Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"He's…you know…getting to that age" Brandon then mumbled into her ear, causing Stella to laugh.

"I see!"

* * *

After being introduced to Brandon's family the time then came to eat dinner, Julie had cooked a fantastic Christmas dinner all from scratch, Stella adored this, normally she faced dinner from the cooks at the palace, it was nice but it wasn't made with effort or love like this, Stella could tell that Brandon's Mother had obviously been working for hours over the dinner. All in all it was good, aside from the fact when Brandon's Grandfather kept calling her Sally rather than her real name, but it was all confusing for him.

Soon after dinner the family got to know Stella little better, she refrained from talking about her royal life because she didn't want to intimidate them, so she talked about her time at Alfea and Earth, they seemed to like her at Stella didn't have to be anyone else, she was herself, they laughed when she told them about her struggle to find something nice for today and they felt sympathy when she talked about her parents divorce, but something else she loved was that they understood her, every word that came out of her mouth they all seemed to take in like she was some wise story teller. They made her feel special.

Soon came the time where Brandon's family decided to go to sleep, they had to take their children and grandparents to bed, and they also wanted to give the couple some alone time.

"You are welcome here again any time you want" Julie told Stella, cupping her face in her hands, "It has been a joy having you here".

"I have had a great time too" Stella said smiling at the older woman, "Thank you for having me".

As the family all went upstairs for bed, Brandon slowly turned around to face Stella, he advanced her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, his hands pulling her in as close as he could possibly get her, Stella ran her hands through Brandon's brown hair and stroked the back of his head.

The two slowly pulled away and Brandon leant his forehead against hers, "I have wanted to do that all night" He said to her.

"Me too" Stella replied.

Brandon placed an arm around her shoulder and led her over to the sofa, where the two sat down and Stella immediately curled up into his arms.

"So, what is the plan for the rest of the night?" Brandon asked her, Stella sighed.

"Well, I told the pilots that I should be getting back to Solaria, so I should be leaving soon" Stella told him, causing Brandon to chuckle.

"I don't think that will be happening".

"Why not?"

Brandon moved Stella away from him and stood up, "Look out the window" He told her.

Stella, not suspecting anything, walked over to the window and lifted the curtain slightly, the sight in front of her shocked her.

Snow had covered the entire street, she gasped slightly, she was snowed in, pretty much.

"I do need to get back to Solaria" Stella told Brandon, "The pilots' can-."

"You are not going anywhere in this weather" Brandon ordered her.

"Oh really?" Stella asked cheekily, "And why is that?"

"I don't want you to go" Brandon said, "Simple".

Stella sighed and cupped her hands to his face, "I know, I don't want to go either, but I have to".

"Why?"

"Daddy will want to know where I am" Stella explained.

"So?" Brandon said shrugging his shoulders, "Send him a message and tell him that you're staying here".

"What?" Stella gasped, "I can't do that! He'll think we're…you know!"

"Well we could if you stayed?" Brandon said raising his eyebrows.

"Brandon, you're family are here! And I think we both know how loud you get?" Stella sniggered, causing Brandon to blush.

"Alright then, don't tell him that you're staying".

"What? And then get a search party here because I haven't come home?" Stella asked.

"I am not letting you go, Stella" Brandon told her again, "You'll freeze out there!"

"I'm fine!" Stella said.

"I don't think you are" Brandon said, running his eyes over her body, "You look amazing, but that dress is pretty short, I can tell your cold".

"Then lend me a coat?"

"No can do" Brandon chuckled.

"Well, Why not?"

"You'd go if I gave you my jacket".

Stella rolled her eyes, "Come on Brand, I have to go".

Brandon sighed, and pulled her into a hug; he then dropped his mouth to her ear and whispered several soft words to her.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Stella's legs went weak at this; she had nothing to say as Brandon pulled away he smirked at her blank expression, she adored it when he talked like that to her, it made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

"I can't" She said again, her voice getting quieter.

"You won't be able to go home anyway, no craft can fly in that weather" Brandon said, "Take it from a good flyer!"

Stella bit her lip, it was cold and she could love to stay with Brandon for the night, but there was no doubt that the press and her father would be talking tomorrow morning, but did she care?

Right now, she surely didn't.

She grabbed Brandon by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, Brandon accepted it and wrapped his hands around her small waist, Stella soon pulled away and moved closer to his ear.

"Any you can try and be quieter tonight?"

Brandon's eyes widened, "Anything if it means that you're going to be in my arms tomorrow morning".

Stella smiled as she nodded, "Merry Christmas" She said smiling at him.

"And Merry Christmas to you too" He said as he led Stella up to his room, right now, Stella could have hated the snow, it was cold and nasty, but at this moment as she looked into Brandon's warms eyes, she couldn't care less.

"I love you" She whispered to him as they arrived to his room.

"I love you too" Brandon told her back, "Care to enter?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Please!"

* * *

**This was very long! But hey! They're my favourite couple, I love favouritism! **

**Yes, things did get a little steamy, but come on we're all adults here…at least I think we are… but come on! They are my favourite couple!**

**Please review! And I will see you all tomorrow for the Flora/Helia chapter! **


	3. Under The Mistletoe

**Another day, another Chapter! Sorry if it's a little short but I left it to the last minute! I've been at work all day so cut me some slack! Plus it's snowed like mad here so it's taking me even longer to get to home!**

**I'll stop whining and write now haha!**

**This time it's the Flora and Helia chapter, this was pretty easy to come up with, I thought what Flora likes best (Plants) which led to her creating some…Well I'll let you read!**

**Thank you to CallxmexLu, Everlasting Glory and Silver Crown for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Under the Mistletoe**

Linphea was a realm covered in plants, it was normal for the locals to wake up in a tree or see someone fly by on a large green leaf; it was just their way of living.

Whenever winter hit no one had anything to worry about, normally at the slightest sign of cold weather plants wither and die, but the plants and flowers in Linphea are so big they repel the weather, so there are normally never any major concerns about their home.

Christmas was celebrated there, it was obviously a big deal since the people that lived there grew their own Christmas Trees and created their own wreaths, it was a time where they could be at one with the plants.

For Flora, this was no exception, in fact she had decided to do something different, after spending some time on Earth and researching their ways, she found out so much about Christmas there and apparently to get close to someone at Christmas a plant called 'Mistletoe' is used to be strung above a doorway and when two people walk under it, they must kiss.

Flora, being a little romantic had decided that this would be perfect for the Christmas Holidays, she had found a small field at the back of her home and she had done a lot of research to try and work out the perfect spell that would create plenty of Mistletoe for the town to enjoy.

She had been trying to work it out with her Mother; however things to a bit of a turn when out of the blue, Helia had decided to pay a surprise visit, her attention wasn't focused on just him, instead she had taken him on board with helping her with her 'Mistletoe Mission'.

Right now, she was walking out back to the field that was prepared to have the plants growing in, she led Helia out towards the field and the two stood and stared at the scene in front of them.

"So, if I can get the spell right, here is where this Mistletoe will grow" Flora told Helia as he analyzed the field.

"It's very big" Helia said, "How much are you planning on growing?"

"Well, I don't want to risk anything, in case the spell backfires or something" Flora explained.

Helia placed his hands around his girlfriend, "Come on, you're the most talented girl I know when it comes to magic, you'll get it right no problem".

Flora blushed, she wasn't too sure why, it might have been because of Helia's sweet words, or the fact that he was holding her incredibly tightly, still she enjoyed his embrace and stayed in that position for a few minutes before moving.

"I really do need to get this done" She told him.

"Alright" Helia said stepping back slightly, "I'll watch".

Flora nodded and looked at the ground in front of her, hopefully in two minutes this would all be filled with new Mistletoe, ready to make a lot of people happy this Christmas.

She was scared, she had to be, this spell had been pretty much created from scratch, still, when she went to Alfea they did encourage them to create their own spells, but that was for small things, not creating several plants all at once.

Still, she was always finding the strangest of plants and flowers and managing to keep them alive. So maybe this was going to be a good thing.

She took a deep breath in and turned around to look back at Helia, he was watching her every movement and blew her a kiss, Flora blushed again and slowly turned back to the field, soon she took her chance and crouched down on the ground.

She placed her hands on the ground and closed her eyes and focused with all of her might, her hands started to glow a yellow colour and the force of it started to make her hair whip around her face.

"_It's time to wake up Little Mistletoe! Time to shine and show yourself to the rest of the world" _Flora whispered to the ground.

Suddenly the whole field seemed to awake and it started to shake, Flora jumped up in fright, and sprinted back over to Helia, "Oh no! I messed up" She cried as Helia quickly pulled her close to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Give it a second" Helia told her, "It might work, just have faith, Flora!"

Flora bit her lower lip, she was terrified, she knew she was going to mess up, frightened she buried her face into Helia's shoulder; she knew she would have to sort this mess out, but she would rather the ground stopped shaking before she did anything.

She could always fly? Flora opened her eyes and decided that transforming would be the best way to stop anything from hurting her village.

She looked up to Helia, "I can transform, my Believix can -."

"There's no need for that" Helia said with a slight smile on her face.

Flora frowned, "What?"

"Look out there".

Flora paused before turning back to the field, sure enough to her surprised, tiny little bus had sprouted out of the fields covering every inch of her sectioned of area with green plants.

"It worked?" She gasped looking at Helia in disbelief.

"It sure did" He smiled at her.

Flora quickly ran out to the filed to take a closer look at the plants, sure enough they were growing, they were still pretty small but growing at a small enough rate.

"If I'm correct" Flora started, "These will be done and ready for harvesting tomorrow".

Helia walked out to the field to meet Flora and held her hands, "Then tomorrow if it shall be, we will go back out to the field and see then".

"Of course" Flora said as Helia escorted her out of the field.

* * *

The next day, just as Flora had predicted the plants had grown to look just like Mistletoe that Earth had, Flora had taken a basket with her to place the grown plants into and started hading them around the town, Helia was with her an also had basket with him too to help Flora.

"These look just like the book said they would" Flora cried out happily, last night she had been looking at a book on Earth plants and this was one of them, she had dreamt that they would turn out perfect, and sure enough they did.

"So, I never did ask, what is the actual purpose of Mistletoe?" Helia asked.

"People on Earth hang it above doorways and when two people stand underneath it, they kiss" Flora explained.

"That sound sweet" Helia replied.

"Yes it is" Flora said as she walked out to the middle of the many plants.

They were green leaves all attached to each other and small white berry like balls were around the edges, Flora smiled as she gingerly lifted one out of the ground and placed it into the basket.

"They really are perfect" She said happily, "What are they like over there, Helia?"

Helia didn't respond, Flora frowned and placed her basket down on the floor, "Helia?"

"I'm right here".

Flora spun around and saw Helia standing behind her with something in his hands; Flora looked up at him curiously.

"What's that?" Flora asked.

"A little gift" Helia said, he pulled his hands away from his back and clasped in his right hand was one of the mistletoe plants, he slowly lifted it high above their heads. Flora knew where he was going with this.

"I hope you don't mind me using this but…It looks like we're both standing under the mistletoe…meaning" Helia smiled at Flora who nodded.

"We have to kiss" She said as she slowly started leaning in, as did Helia.

Their lips soon met, it was a gentle kiss, their lips merely brushing each others in a romantic way, with Helia's free hand he wrapped it around Flora's back, pulling her in closer to his chest and she wrapped her hands around his head and stroked his long black hair.

"Thank you" Helia said as they pulled away.

"Thank you?" Flora questioned, "For what?"

"For showing me this" Helia said happily, "This is a beautiful tradition, really".

Flora smiled, "I am very glad you like it…Helia…would you like to spend Christmas Eve here with me? My Parents are having a little gathering…and I would love it if -."

"I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you" Helia jumped in, telling that Flora was struggling slightly.

He then smirked, "Christmas Eve, huh? Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse" Helia recited.

"That is beautiful, what is that?" Flora asked.

Helia smiled "Well my dear, your not the only one that has been doing Earth research" He said happily.

He then linked arms with Flora, "Let's finish up here and we can go back and drink some herbal tea, maybe I can tell you the rest of the poem?" He suggested.

Flora nodded, "I would love that" She said with a cute smile.

* * *

**We will end it there for tonight, I liked writing this, I don't know I thought it was cute!**

**Get ready for tomorrow, as things take a little turn; it's the Musa/Riven chapter!**

**Please review and let me know what you all think!**


	4. Bah! Humbug!

**Here we go again! Another day another chapter! This one I am pretty excited about because while all the others have been lovey-dovey, this goes all out and in the other direction. This Musa/Riven chapter!**

**Now, I got a review from BlueRoseInMidnight saying that she wondered if I was going to do a Musa/Riven chapter because it would be a bit hard, oh contraire my friend! This chapter will actually be one of the easier ones! I won't give too much away but Riven is a bit of a sour puss, it's very hard to please him or to get him excited…see where I'm going with this?**

**Thank you to BlueRoseInMidnight, sush123, Stardust, emma boon, BeBlessed, angelalexandra and Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bah! Humbug!**

It had been snowing over night at Magix; the snow had settled and covered the streets in a blanket of white. It was beautiful to watch and soon the streets were filled with people walking alone the snow towards their destination, there was supposed to be a Christmas parade in Magix today that was very popular among a lot of people.

Three young children who had gotten bored waiting for the parade had started to gather up the snow on the pathway and had started to turn it into a Snowman, well…it wasn't much a Snowman, it was at the moment a lump of snow, however the children seemed to be happy with their efforts.

However, a sour faced, Magenta haired Specialist was making his way along the path, the same moment the children had started on their Snowman, not even taking any notice of his surroundings, Riven walked straight into the Snowman, knocking it right over.

"HEY!" One of the children cried standing up straight, "That was our Snowman!"

Riven turned around and saw the lump on the floor, he scoffed, "That's not a Snowman" He muttered to the children, trying to walk off again.

"You're a big bully!" The second child cried out, "We worked hard on that!"

"I've been called worse!" Riven told them.

"He's not a bully! The third children said loudly, "He's a Scrooge!"

Riven's eyes widened at this comment, he could hear the three children in a fit of laughter behind him, Riven scowled and turned around to glare at them.

"Scrooge?" He repeated, "Come on Brats! Say that again!"

"RUN!" The children screamed loudly and sprinted down the streets and out of sight.

Riven scowled again as the children all darted away, 'Scrooge'. What kind of a name was that anyway? He shook his head and carried on skulking down the streets like he did before.

He hated Christmas, he hated it with a fiery passion, it was too peppy and upbeat, there was absolutely no point of it, it was an Earth tradition that for some reason had been carried over to the Magical Dimension.

He had one person to blame for that, and that was Bloom…she was, then again, the only person related to Earth that he could think of.

It was something he loathed, he hated how cold it got, he hated how cheery everyone was and he hated how everyone went all out for one day of the year, and then the next day it was like nothing happened.

Riven was too involved in thought that had passed the person that he had intended to meet, Musa was standing by a lamppost with some earphones in listening to some music, she waited patiently for Riven and was very surprised when he walked straight passed him, Musa immediately pulled out her earphones and started to chase him down the street.

"RIVEN!" She called out until he finally turned around; Riven scanned Musa thoroughly before letting it sink in that it was her.

"Oh, Musa, sorry I didn't recognize you with…that hat" Riven said noting her hat.

Musa was wearing the hat she had got years ago in the Resort Realm; it was a fluffy bobble hat that Riven had once said that she had looked cute in.

Musa frowned at this comment, "Jeez, thanks…I think" Musa mumbled.

Riven kept looking around the corner, just in case those bratty children came back, Musa could see that Riven was distracted by something and she had decided to find out for herself.

"Hey…what's eating you?" She asked kindly, Riven looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"Musa…what does 'Scrooge' mean?" Riven asked.

Musa paused for a second and then burst out laughing, "Where did this come from?"

"Some kids called me it earlier; seriously, I want to know, what does it mean?" Riven asked again.

Musa had started laughing again, this time even harder, causing Riven to now scowl at Musa.

"What?"

"Scrooge…Scrooge is a character from an Earth book I think…" Musa told him, "He's kind of evil!"

Riven froze, evil? Well that certainly wasn't nice! Musa had stopped her laughing to notice Riven's face.

"It's a joke" She told him, "Come on, it kind of suits you since you hate Christmas and -."

"Yeah well it's not nice!" Riven snapped quickly, making Musa jump slightly.

"I'm sure the book turns out alright in the end" Musa told him.

"I don't care about the stupid book!" Riven said, "Its just this whole holiday is getting me down, like everywhere I go people are getting all excited for a stupid day that will be over as soon as it comes".

Musa paused for a second, "Riven, there is so much more behind this then you're seeing, have you never celebrated Christmas before or something?"

Riven fell silent and Musa quickly covered up her mouth, "Oh my gosh…you haven't".

Riven shook his head, "It has never really been important to me".

Musa looked into Riven's eyes, she could see that he wanted to give it a try but never did; she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on" She said to him, "You and me are going to spend the whole day together, getting ready for Christmas!"

Riven sighed, "Man…do we have to?"

"Yes, yes we do!"

* * *

Musa had soon dragged Riven to the big Mall that Magix had, inside happy Christmas songs were playing and the workers were all wearing Santa hats and greeting everyone warmly.

"This is stupid" Riven said as he stepped inside.

"No its not!" Musa said to him, "Come on its great, you'll get into the spirit soon, trust me!"

"I highly doubt that!"

Musa looked around the mall and soon she laid eyes on a music store, "I know the perfect thing!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the music shop, "Christmas songs are a great way to get into the spirit" She said as they arrived outside the store.

Riven sighed as Musa grabbed three CDs and ran up to the counter to buy them, "This is going to be a long day" He sighed.

* * *

However, the day turned out not to be that long at all, Musa had taken him around the stores, and surprisingly, Riven started to get into the spirit, he accepted a Santa's hat that a shop assistant had given him and he wore it…for a grand total of two seconds.

He had even managed to get a copy of the book where this 'Scrooge' was mentioned in; the book was called 'A Christmas Carol' and was indeed an Earth book.

Soon Musa and Riven were back in Riven's room in Red Fountain and the two of them were snuggled up on Riven's bed reading the book, they had started early and both had refused to go to bed until they had both finished the book.

As Riven read the last few pages he looked over at Musa, "Finished" He said to her.

"Finally!" Musa said, "I finished ages ago! So, what did you think?"

Riven paused for a second and thought back to everything he had just read, "So…basically I'm a cold man who has a lot of money that goes on some sort of tripped out journey with three ghosts and then changing his life for good".

Musa chuckled, "I wouldn't say he was tripping out!"

Riven smirked, "I think he was…hey…you don't think that I'm a Scrooge…do you?"

"You're a nice Scrooge" Musa told him as she snuggled onto his chest, "Like how he is at the end of the book…how's that?"

Riven smiled to himself as he felt Musa get comfortable on his chest, "Bah, Humbug" He said as the two drifted off into a deep sleep…

* * *

**I'll end it there! Short and Sweet I think! Let me know what did you all think and get ready for tomorrow's chapter, the Tecna/Timmy chapter!**


	5. There's Always a Broken One

**Hi guys! May I just say I am so incredibly sorry I didn't update last night, I had a terrible day at work which then proceeded to trouble at home, at then end of the day I found myself without a laptop and in tears.**

**Don't worry! I'm ok and safe! I've taken some time to cool off and I'm staying somewhere else for the time being while both myself and my Mother have some time apart from each other, I will carry on updating and I didn't expect any of this to happen so I am very sorry for the slip up, it won't happen again I promise!**

**So, because of that and the fact I still want a full 24 chapters to this story, you get two chapters tonight! I hope that makes up for things!**

**So on with the chapter, the Tecna/Timmy chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**By the way, this idea came from earlier on today, I was helping my Dad put up his Christmas tree (My parents are separated, so I help with two trees!) And he vented his hatred to me about how there's always one light on the tree lights that doesn't work, so I hope you all like this!**

**Thank you to babyvfan and BeBlessed for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: There's always a Broken Light.**

"Thanks for helping me out with the lights Tec".

Tecna smiled at Timmy as she watched him untangle a pile of lights on the ground, the both of them were sitting outside of the Frutti Music bar with several piles of lights in front of them. The rest of the group should be arriving tomorrow to help decorate The Frutti Music bar, however Timmy had decided to come early to sort out the Christmas lights they had, there were loads and they were planning on stringing them all over the building.

When he had mentioned it to Tecna she couldn't of been happier to help him, and Timmy had to admit he liked help from the Technology Fairy, if it was anyone that could help him with this, it would be her.

"It's my pleasure" She told him, she had just walked out of the bar, which had been closed early so that they could start putting up the Christmas decorations, with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

She handed one to Timmy who accepted happily, they were both sitting outside on two chairs dressed in coats, gloves, scarves and anything that would keep them warm.

"So" Tecna chirped as she sat down next to Timmy, sipping her hot chocolate, "What are you up to?"

"I'm untangling these lights" Timmy said as he pulled two sets of lights apart from each other, "It's annoying but it has to be done now otherwise it'll be a bigger job tomorrow for us".

Tecna watched as Timmy attempted to untangle some lights and struggling from the thickness of his gloves, she chuckled softly and reached over for them.

"Here, let me" She said taking them off him and untangling them for him.

"Thanks" He replied watching her delicately pull them apart, "Seriously, thanks for helping me".

"It's not a problem" She said softly, "I was glad to help you; I didn't really want you sitting out here in the dark by yourself".

"I can take care of myself".

"I know" Tecna said as she handed him back a set of untangled lights, "Done" She told him happily.

"Great" Timmy said jumping up, "We can test these now to make sure they're working".

Tecna nodded and followed him indoors and over to a plug, Timmy crouched down over the plug and started to sort them out again while Tecna leant against the table watching his every movement.

She really loved him; he was clumsy, sometimes a bit clueless about relationships and it showed a lot, but she really didn't care, because he was lovely and caring at the same time.

Suddenly, the small pile of lights around Timmy all turned on, they were all different colours and shined brightly, Tecna smiled at this site and got up from the table and bent down next to Timmy.

"These are beautiful" She said lifting them up gently.

"Yeah…but we can't use them".

Tecna looked over at Timmy a little surprised, "What? Why not?"

"Well…half of these lights aren't working!" Timmy said looking around him, unfortunately it was true, about ten of the small lights weren't shining like the others, she frowned.

"Well, we can still use them, I mean they're nice" Tecna said.

"I know they are, but it will look weird with several of the lights broken, I would prefer to sue a pair that do work" Timmy said, reaching over to unplug the lights.

"It's a pain, but every year whenever I deal with Christmas lights there's always a set that don't work, then you have to throw them away" Timmy said sadly.

Timmy went to take the lights out of the plug when a hand reached out and grabbed his own, "What gives?" He asked Tecna who was smiling at him.

"I think you've forgotten something" Tecna said to him.

"What?"

"I'm sure I can fix that for us" Tecna said reaching over and taking the lights out of his hands.

"But…do you think you can do that?" Timmy asked her, "I mean…I thought you could only do computers and stuff?"

Tecna raised an eyebrow at him a flicked a strand of pink hair out of her face, "I can at least try, can't I?" She asked Timmy a little cynically.

Timmy nodded and pointed to the lights, "Yes, by all means try it".

Tecna relaxed her fingers and lifted up the broken light bulbs and closed her eyes, in a few seconds the magic had started to work and concentrating hard, her hands started to glow with a purple light around them, then the magic transported itself into the lights.

They broken bulbs flickered for a few moments, and then, they all turned on, fixed and shining brighter than ever. Tecna opened her eyes and saw this sight, a huge smile spread across her face as she handed the lights back to Timmy.

"I think you'll find they're all in good use now" She said smiling at him.

Timmy's eyes widened in amazement as she checked the lights thoroughly, they were all working, even better than before at that. She placed the lights on the ground and pulled Tecna into a warm hug; she smiled happily and returned the hug by wrapping her own arms around his body.

"Thank you" Timmy whispered into her ear.

"Like I said before" Tecna replied back, "It's all my pleasure".

Timmy pulled away slightly with Tecna still in close in his grasp and moved his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks, then he pulled her face closer to his own and they kissed.

It was true, Timmy was absolutely clueless about relationships, but Tecna had to agree, he was a wonderful kisser, he was gentle and his lips were incredibly soft.

However, when he had cupped her face he had covered up her ears and he was still wearing his thick gloves, they completely muffled Tecna's ears so she couldn't hear.

"I love you" Timmy said to Tecna, however she couldn't only see his lips moving, she laughed gently and took his hands off her ears, then held them in her own hands, "Timmy, I couldn't hear you, can you say that again?"

Timmy blushed slightly, "Sorry…I…love you". He said again.

Tecna let a huge smile spread across her face, "I love you too" She said to Timmy as the two hugged again.

"I think we should go back to the kitchen and get some more hot chocolate" Tecna told him, "Ours is probably cold now".

Timmy nodded, "Definitely" He said as the two, still hand in hand, walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Done! Another chapter will be on the way soon so keep an eye out.**

**This time, however, things will take a bit of a turn, it will be kind of sad, it's the Layla/Nabu chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	6. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Here we go, I told you I would be back again tonight! So here you are, this time it's the Layla/Nabu chapter.**

**Before you go any further, just a little warning, for anyone who hasn't seen season four yet this chapter has some spoilers, you have been warned, I'll continue.**

**This chapter is a little sad, it is about Layla being without Nabu on Christmas and still having to deal with his death, so, it's a little different but, still I like it!**

**To be honest, to this day I have no idea whether Nabu is dead or alive…the Italian version made it seem like he had died, however the English dub said that he is sleeping… that doesn't make it easy for me, so, let's just say that Layla and the rest of the group think he's dead! (Always the optimist…)**

**I might do a chapter later on when Nabu is alive but…we'll see shall we!**

**Thank you to babyvfan for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'll be Home for Christmas.**

Christmas is always a time to be happy, it's an exciting time for everyone to be around the people they love and have a good time, its special, and it definitely shows.

However, there are some people in this world, and in the realms that are not known about, when Christmas is not a good time for them, it is in fact, sad. Something could have happened to those people that have made them negative about Christmas, knowing that they can't have a good time because something is holding them back.

Layla was unfortunately one of those. Ever since that fateful day when things in her life took a huge turn for the worse things had never been the same for her.

That huge thing was the fact that Nabu had died, after a horrible accident that had happened during a fight with the Black Circle Wizards, it had pretty much cost him his life. Apparently there were hopes that he was in fact sleeping, not dead, after a few months of believing this to be true and waiting for him to wake up and come back to her, she soon had to accept the fact that he was dead.

She hadn't buried him, in fact on the day he died she had kept his body and with help from the other fairies she had kept his body preserved on Ti Nan Og, just in case he did actually wake up.

Layla had recently arrived on Earth today with the rest of the group, however, instead of heading straight to the Frutti Music bar with them, she had taken some time out, and she wanted to visit Nabu.

She had transformed into her Believix and transported herself to the island, it didn't take long at all but soon she was there, with a few flowers in her hand she slowly trudged up the hills to find the place where her love was waiting for her.

As she walked through the grassy fields she couldn't help but think about all the horrible things that had happened here, the fights, Nabu's death, it made her feel sick and want to cry. However she couldn't, she didn't want to, she kept a straight face and carried on, despite the urge to burst into tears.

She hated fighting now, all those fights she had gotten into with the rest of the group had made her see some sort of sense, Nabu's death was caused by fighting, by war, she knew that she had gone a little wild after his death and tried to avenge it, but she knew that was wrong, incredibly wrong.

It cost peoples lives, and she wasn't sure if she could see anymore of the people she loved die, she had lived thinking that Nabu would be coming back into her arms for a few months, she had built up her expectations and it all never happened.

Next thing she knew she was standing outside the place, the place where Nabu had been pronounced dead, there was a flower in front of her, the same flower that had been revived when he had died, and also a staff, Nabu's staff.

This was like his gravestone, since there were still people out there clinging onto the hope that he was still alive and would wake up, no one wanted to bury him, not yet anyway.

Layla knew this was true, deep down, however she didn't want to show it. She had to keep a brave face to prove that she wasn't harping on at the fact that her boyfriend might not ever wake up.

Slowly, she crouched down beside the staff and lay the flowers she had in her hands around it, she smiled up at it, the purple gem that was attached the to staff was still shining brighter than ever.

A small tear came to her eye which she quickly wiped away; she didn't want to cry, not yet anyway.

"So" She whispered to the staff, "The year is finally ending, Nabu."

No one was around, she didn't care that she was talking to an inanimate object, to her; it represented something, her love.

"To be honest, I never thought that I would be sitting here by myself for another year without you" Layla admitted to the staff, "See, everyone keeps telling me that you'll be back…'give it another month' they keep saying to me…but…you haven't come back, and I know you never will…I just have to accept the fact that you're in a better place now".

Layla wiped her eyes again as more tears fell out of her eyes, "Wow…this is ridiculously hard…I love you Nabu, I've always loved you and no matter where you are right now…I'll never stop loving you".

"I'll never stop too".

Layla froze; there was someone else here with her. She gulped nervously and slowly turned around, the sight in front of her made her gasp and shake in both happiness and sadness.

There, standing right in front of her with a big smile on his face…was Nabu.

"Nabu…" She gasped.

He nodded, "It's me Layla".

Without having to think for a second, she bolted upstairs and pulled Nabu into a hug and started sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, Nabu hugged her back and stroked her long brown hair as he let her cry for a while.

Soon she pulled away and wiped her eyes again, "Nabu…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see you" He said to her, "You should know though…you're dreaming…I'm not real, none of this is, but I had to see you, Layla. I missed you so much".

Layla's heart sank when she heard that this was a dream, Nabu saw this and placed a hand on her cheek, "But I get to spend some time with you, that's something…right?"

Layla looked up into his eyes and nodded, "Yeah…it is".

"Layla, I love you" Nabu told her, "I have never stopped loving you, ok? I know that your not coping with this very well but I promise you that this will all turn out for the better, I promise".

Layla frowned slightly, "Everyone keeps telling me that you're not dead, that you'll wake up next week or the one after that…can you please tell me that you're going to wake up soon?"

Nabu sighed, "I can't say… I have no idea what will happen to me, all I can say is that there is still something inside of me that's fighting onto life, its not shown which is why some people think I'm dead, but there's this something that I'm fighting for, and I think that something is you, Layla".

Layla smiled at this, "Really?"

"Yeah" Nabu replied, caressing her cheek, "You're the one person that I would give my life for in this world, and I did, I did what I did to save you and our friends, but I'm not fully ready to give myself to the afterlife yet, I'm hanging on, Layla, hanging on for you".

Layla pulled Nabu back in for another hug, Nabu rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you Layla, I love you so much".

"I love you two" Layla whispered.

However, when Layla had pulled away, to her dismay, Nabu was starting to fade away, Layla gasped slightly and reached out and tried to grab hold of his arms, however they were slowly going invisible.

"No!" Layla cried out, "Don't go, Nabu!"

"I have to" Nabu said to her, "You're waking up, Remember what I said Layla, I'm not gone, I'll never be gone, I love you…and have a very Merry Christmas".

Layla nodded, the tears were pouring down her face, "I love you too, Nabu, I love you so much".

Layla saw a smile spread across Nabu's fading face, then Layla's eyesight started to cloud over, suddenly a great white light took over and she was blinded by the light…

* * *

Layla woke up a few moments later on the grass by the purple staff, she looked around her and sure enough Nabu's return had been a dream, a few more tears streamed out of her eyes and onto the grass below, but she really didn't care at this point, she had pretty much witnessed a Christmas Miracle.

Shakily, she stood up and paused in front of the staff, "Thank you…Nabu" She said to it, before planting a small kiss on the staff's gem, "I love you".

And with that she took a few steps away from the staff and transformed again, she looked back at the staff and her graceful wings started to beat and she slowly flew away.

However, little did she know that Nabu was still watching her from afar, watching her every movement and as the wind carried her away, he blew her a loving kiss, and hoped that she had noticed…

* * *

**So, that's it! All the original Winx couples have been done, now it's over to you guys! I need some ideas on who to do next, I have some ideas but I would like some help! So let me know**

**In the meantime, the next Christmas one shot will be between Stella and Riven, I have a great idea and I am pretty excited so, stayed tuned!**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	7. Secret Santa

**I think I'm back on my groove now! Anyway another chapter! This time a lot more happier than the last!**

**May I just say before I start, this story isn't necessarily about couples in love; I will be doing friendship chapters too, much like this one!**

**It's the Stella/Riven chapter, why did I choose these two? Well, simply because they don't get on too well with each other, making it funny and sweet at the same time.**

**Thank you to –Sashaaa.' Stardust, lilangelb412 and babyvfan for reviewing, also –Sashaaa.' Author of the year? I wouldn't say that…but thanks! **

**Also lilangelb412, I do live in London, and I agree, I adore the snow but there are some times when it gets too much, like I was supposed to be in college for something really important and they had to close the college because of the snow. Plus I lost count of the amount of times I slipped over on my way to work when the snow turned to ice!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secret Santa.**

"Time to pick our secret Santa!" Bloom announced running out of the kitchen with Roxy along side her, in her hand was a small hat with some folded up pieces of paper in it. They were all at the Frutti Music bar, resting and drinking smoothies.

"What's that?" Timmy asked, looking up from his drink.

"Secret Santa is where people get together and choose a name from the hat here, and whoever they choose they have to go out and buy them a present, without the other knowing of course, until the day they give them their gifts" Roxy explained, taking the hat off Bloom.

"We thought it would be fun to do" Bloom said happily.

"I'm up for doing that" Musa said, rising from her chair.

"Me too!" Stella chirped, "I'm always up for going shopping, I've seen a cute pair of shoes in a shop here".

Riven scoffed loudly, "You can't be your own Secret Santa" Riven told her.

"I know that!" Stella snapped back at him, "But while I'm buying a gift for someone I can always buy the shoes…duh!"

Riven rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me your highness, I just hope you don't choose me to be your Secret Santa, because then I'd be looking forward to a pair of diamond encrusted six inch heels".

"Excuse me!" Stella snapped loudly, "Everyone knows that diamond encrusted shoes are tacky! Plus I wouldn't be that shallow into doing something like that!"

"Well thanks for clearing that up Miss Material!" Riven sneered back at Stella.

"THAT DOES IT!" Stella screeched loudly and bolted past everyone in an attempt to take a swipe at Riven, it failed miserably since Brandon had gotten involved and had pulled Stella back by her waist and was holding her back.

"I think we'll stop it there!" Brandon quickly said, holding a squirming Stella back from attacking Riven with all his might. Riven, however, was still sitting in his chair with his arms folded looking calm, that is until Musa came over and nudged him on the arm.

"Come on Riv" She said gently to him, "Say you're sorry".

"No way!" Riven snapped, "She was the one that started this!"

"That was you!" Stella growled angrily from under Brandon's arm.

"Come on!" Layla said standing up, "You two are both just as bad as each other, just apologize and we can go back to being happy!"

Riven turned his head away angrily, "I'm not saying sorry!"

Stella made a loud 'Hmph' noise, "Like I'd accept your apology anyway!"

"Can we go back to sorting this out, please?" Roxy asked holding up the hat, "There's only three more weeks until Christmas people!"

"Fine" Stella and Riven both said at the same time.

Soon, everyone had all gathered around Roxy's hat and were choosing their names, everyone was trying to be very secretive with picking out their names, however, Layla couldn't hide her smirk when she saw that she had picked Musa out of the hat, and Roxy couldn't help but look confused and worried about what to get Helia when she saw that she had picked his name out.

Stella had reached into the hat and had picked out a name at random, she wasn't really bothered on who she got, just as long as she didn't get Riven.

As she slowly unfolded her paper, she looked down at the name in front of her and gasped at what it was.

_Riven._

"NOOO!" Stella howled loudly, causing everyone to look up at her.

"I think I know who Stella's got" Sky mumbled to Brandon who slowly nodded.

* * *

"Just give him a chance, Stell!"

"I've given him several chances, Snookums; I've stopped caring for him now".

In a desperate attempt to calm Stella down, Brandon had taken Stella out to Gardenia's shopping mall so she could take her anger out of her Father's credit cards, all the way down to the stores, Stella had been angrily storming down the streets with Brandon trying to keep up wither her and talk some sense to her.

"Can't you swap with me?" Stella pleaded Brandon for the tenth time that day, "I'd prefer having to find a present for Tecna rather than…_him!"_

"Stell, don't be cruel!" Brandon scolded her, "I can't swap with you because after you're little outburst back at the bar, everyone knows who've you got".

Stella stuck her lower lip out in an adorable pout, "I don't want to give him a present though!"

"Come on Stella" Brandon said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "That's why we're here; you might find something that would suit Riven here".

"I can try but I don't think they sell flesh eating rabid dogs here" Stella grumbled.

"Stella!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

After a while of dragging Stella from men's store to men's store, Brandon had finally given up hope, Stella wasn't trying, she was still holding a massive grudge over Riven's head. Brandon sighed a sat down on a near by bench in the mall.

"Stella, you have to help me out here!" Brandon said to her, "You can't not get Riven anything".

"He insulted me!" Stella told him, "I don't want to get him something; he's made me really mad".

"I know he has Stell, but be the bigger person in this situation, get him a gift and show him that he's not bothering you, I know Riven and he'll carry on until you show him that he doesn't bother you anymore" Brandon tried to explain to her.

Stella sighed loudly, "I still don't want to".

"Fine…if you're not going to do it for him, then do it for me" Brandon then said, grabbing hold of Stella's hand, "And Musa!"

Stella bit her lower lip, "Alright" She finally said, "But what do you suppose I get him?"

"I really don't know, Stella" Brandon admitted, "But I'm sure we will find something in this place".

Stella frowned and looked around, the mall was pretty big, so surely there would be Riven's gift in here somewhere, she was pretty clueless about his personality herself, she knew that he liked to be by himself, Musa always said that he was a bit of a lone wolf.

And that's when it came to her.

"I know what to get him!" Stella announced happily and grabbed hold of Brandon's hand and dragged him toward a store at the end of the mall.

* * *

Soon, the time came to give the presents to one another, everyone was soon revealing their identities as Secret Santa to one another and everyone seemed pretty happy with all of their presents.

Stella, however was the only one that hadn't given her present, she slowly put her purple scarf that Sky had gotten her down on a nearby table and picked up a small wrapped up gift beside her.

She took a deep breath and took a few steps towards Riven; he watched her approaching him and smirked at her.

"Merry Christmas Riven" Stella mumbled, keeping her head down, "I'm…your Secret Santa".

She thrust the present into Riven's chest and quickly stood back, Riven lifted the present up to in front of him and un wrapped it, there was some collected calls of 'aww' as Riven pulled out a small stuffed wolf from the wrapping paper.

"A stuffed toy wolf?" Riven questioned.

"Yeah" Stella said looking up at him, "You know…because you like to be alone a lot of the time and…you're kind of mean…like a wolf".

Riven looked down at the wolf again, and a small smile spread on his face before he advanced towards Stella and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love it, Stella" He said into her ear.

Stella was a little surprised by this hug, but still she didn't hesitate in returning the hug back.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" Riven then said to her.

"And I'm sorry for being a little grumpy" Stella replied.

"A little grumpy?" Riven repeated, "Come on! You nearly bit my head off!"

"Oh don't start Riven, you were pushing my buttons!" Stella snapped, folding her arms.

Brandon, who was standing next to Musa, shook his head, "Some things never change" he laughed and Musa nodded.

"Nope" She replied, "They sure don't!"

* * *

**And we're done for another night! I will see you all tomorrow for Roxy's chapter!**

**Please review, and give me your ideas on who I should include in my story! I'm desperate here!**


	8. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Klaus

***Sigh* I failed you all again! Sorry! I got in from work late yesterday and the first thing I want to do when I came in was sleep…and I did!**

**So like before, you get two updates today! One now and one later!**

**I really like the idea I have for this chapter, like I stated last time; this story won't necessarily be about romance, it will be about friendship too and we will find out in this chapter that it will be about family too.**

**Since Roxy isn't romantically linked with anyone in the show just yet, I wanted to do a chapter about her recently complete family. So I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to –Sashaaa.', babyvfan and Stardust for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Saw Mommy Kiss Santa Klaus (See what I did there?)**

Family ahs always been a big deal to many people at Christmas, quite a lot of people seem to travel a long way to visit the people they want to the most during the Christmas period, that or to just spend their time alone with their family in a warm house in front of the fire.

Roxy had always believed that every Christmas her family should be together, however that dream never seemed to come true, since every year it was always herself, her Father, Klaus (Who always liked to dress up as St Nick just to spite his own name) And their Dog, Artu. Roxy did desperately want her Mother by her side too, however until now she had no idea where her Mother was, she had just assumed that she was dead.

That is, until after all the events that had happened in the past year, Roxy was finally able to spend a Christmas with her whole family, Morgana, her Mother, had finally returned, and with it had returned all of their memories of each other to her husband and daughter.

Roxy was incredibly happy, just to know that she was finally going to have that special day with her family; she was pretty excited, needless to say. The only problem was, Christmas was still three weeks away, she wanted it to be Christmas right now so she could celebrate with them all.

Right now, Roxy was working in the Frutti Music bar and was washing up a glass; however she had been washing the same glass clean for the past five minutes, she was too busy thinking about her family Christmas, and how hopefully perfect it had to be.

Klaus looked over at his daughter and noticed that she wasn't really with it, he shook his head and walked over and took the glass out of Roxy's hand, "I think the glass is clean" He told her.

"Right" Roxy mumbled looking down at the floor before picking up a new glass and washing it clean.

"Is there something the matter?" Klaus asked his Daughter.

Roxy shook her head, "No, nothing's the matter" Roxy told him, "I'm just thinking".

"Oh really? About what may I ask?"

Roxy bit her lower lip excitedly, she had to tell her Father, maybe he would express some similar happiness about the holidays, she placed the glass back down on the washboard and looked over at her Father, "Dad…are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"You know I am!" Klaus announced happily, "It has to be one of my favourite days of the year".

Roxy smiled at this comment, "Glad to hear!"

"Are you?"

"Roxy looked back up at her Father, "Sorry?"

"Are you…You are looking forward to Christmas aren't you?" Klaus asked Roxy.

Roxy nodded vigorously, "Of course I am, Dad. It's just…do you think it will be any different with Mom here now?"

Klaus immediately shook his head, "No way. You know she's just excited about this as you are!"

Roxy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, in fact we both have a little surprise for you, your Mother wanted to get some practice in before the big day, so we're closing up early tonight and she's going to try her best at making a Christmas Dinner, what do you say to that?"

"Oh Dad!" Roxy cried out, pulling her Dad into a hug, "that sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Soon, the Frutti Music bar had closed for the night and Roxy and her Father were making their way back to their family home, they were both dressed in warm winter coat since the weather was pretty much freezing there, it had even started to snow a little bit.

Klaus opened the door for his Daughter and let her in, "Home at last!" He said happily.

Roxy was instantly met with the warmth of her home; it made her feel comfortable and warmed her cold body instantly.

"Darling?" Klaus called out, hoping that Morgana would appear from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

However, there was nothing.

Roxy looked over at her Father and stepped towards the kitchen, "Mom?" She called out; her only reply was a loud thud coming from the kitchen.

Then suddenly. Morgana finally made an appearance, she looked bedraggled and exhausted.

"You don't want to go in there" She mumbled nervously.

Roxy looked at her Mother and then peered behind her into the kitchen, it was a mess, there were pots and pans everywhere and food splattered all over the kitchen.

"I tried!" Morgana quickly said a little defensively, "Honestly I did!"

"We know Honey" Klaus said kindly to his wife.

"Maybe we should just order pizza tonight?" Roxy suggested.

Soon the family were all sitting in their living room with a box of pizza centred in the middle, Morgana still seemed pretty upset from the whole cooking ordeal and both Roxy and Klaus were trying to ease her mind about it.

"I really tried!" Morgana said for the fifth time that evening, "I don't know where I went wrong, I mean the stupid turkey just refused to cook and I should have never tried to -."

"Mom, it's alright!" Roxy said turning to face her, "You'll get it by Christmas, I promise".

"Do you think?" Morgana asked, gently rubbing the top of her daughters head.

"Yeah, I do" Roxy smiled at her, "It's just a matter of practice".

"Practice and patience!" Klaus said happily to her.

"I just hope so" Morgana mumbled, "I just don't want to mess Christmas up this year because I can't even cook a measly Christmas dinner".

"Well, you know that Dad and I will be there to help!" Roxy told her, "You won't be doing it alone I hope you know".

Morgana smiled at her Daughter, "Thank you Honey".

* * *

The time slowly ticked on, and soon Roxy grew tired and went to bed, it had been a long day for her since she had been working since early in the morning, Morgana and Klaus were cleaning up the kitchen after the cooking disaster.

"You know I'm sure you will get it in time for Christmas" Klaus told his wife.

"I hope so" Morgana mumbled, "What did you do for cooking before I came back?"

Klaus blushed slightly, "Well, I used to take Roxy to my parents every year, they would cook for us, plus it gave Roxy a chance to see my folks".

"That's really nice" Morgana said gently, lowering the plate she had been drying.

"Yeah…it was…but I'm really looking forward to this year, when I'm spending Christmas with my beautiful Daughter, and my gorgeous wife" Klaus said wrapping his arms around Morgana and pulling her in for a loving kiss.

Roxy had been watching this from the doorway, a small smile spread across her face at this sight, then she felt something nudging her leg, she looked down and saw Artu at her legs, wagging his tail and looking up at Klaus and Morgana too.

Roxy laughed and she stroked Artu's head before covering up his eyes, "Come on Artu, you're too young to see this!" She told him before walking back up to her room.

* * *

**Wow, that was actually pretty hard to write! Anyway I hope you like it and I will see you later tonight for the Riven/Darcy chapter, yes that's right! The witches have been included too!**


	9. I Wish You Merry Christmas

**Here we go! The last update for the night, I'll be back on schedule tomorrow for you all!**

**This time it's Riven/Darcy, yes the witch and her toy! Why did I want to do this? Well, because I've always thought that despite their bitter end in Season One, both Riven and Darcy felt something a lot more for each other, plus when I heard the song that I based this chapter on I couldn't leave it be!**

**I also put the whole of a song in this chapter, why? Because it suits, and I don't normally do that but I felt the need to so that this chapter could flow a bit better.**

**The song is called 'Merry Christmas, Darling' by the Carpenters, a song that I think (In a bizarre way) works in this situation.**

**I hope you all like this!**

**Thank you to inuyasha6457 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 I Wish You Merry Christmas.**

Riven woke up the next morning in his apartment in Gardenia, the boys had decided to stay there during their stay at Earth for Christmas to make it a lot easier for themselves.

He had slept in pretty late that day, while the rest of the Specialists had gotten up and were up and about, he was still dozing.

However, that was all about to change.

A loud knocking could be heard from his door; Riven grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Go away! He called angrily to his room intruder.

The door opened and Riven groaned again to realize it was Helia at the door, "Can't you tell that I'm sleeping?" Riven angrily snapped at him.

Helia rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, you have mail".

Riven looked up at Helia, slightly confused, "Mail? Like Email".

Helia chuckled softly, "No…a letter, no idea who it's from though".

Helia handed Riven the letter and then left, Riven looked at the letter, still as confused as before, who sent letters nowadays? He had no idea but still carried on; he carefully ripped the light pink envelope open.

Two pieces of folded paper fell out onto Riven's bed, thinking nothing of it he picked up the first letter and started to read it.

However, as Riven read every word, his nonchalant expression changed to shock and pure hurt.

_Riven,_

_I know you're probably sitting here thinking how I got your address, or maybe your wondering who the hell this is, don't worry, I'm sure you'll realize who I am at the end of the letter._

_Well, I was actually forced to write this, I hate writing, this is why computers were involved, so we could type, still my career told me that I had to write, and if I did I would be one step closer to leaving this hell hole._

_I don't really have a family, my parents are dead and any other family member would question why the 'disappointment of the family' would be writing to them. So, I chose you, I really have no idea why, I guess it's because since I last saw you, you haven't left my mind._

_It's kind of sad to know that me, once the most powerful female in the realms (Aside from my sisters…they made me write that) has been reduced to sitting in some stupid grassy meadow, writing a soppy love letter for someone who probably won't even remember my name, let alone who I am. If you do have some sort of incline on who this is well…I hate it where I am, everywhere people are in love and expressing love for one another, my sisters and I hate it, its horrible here, they play stupid love songs all day, except for this time of year, its all about Christmas here now, and they keep playing terrible Christmas songs that make you want to rip your head of, just so you have something to throw at the radio._

_To be honest, the reason who I wrote this letter to you was because I know that wherever you are right now, your probably feeling the same thing, your probably sitting at home, cursing the man who invented this stupid holiday, I know you Riven, I know what you like (Which isn't very much…like myself!) And what you don't._

_I suppose that's one point of this letter, the other being…well…I miss you Riven! I know this might come as a shock since things didn't really end well between us last time, but you have to know something, back then, when I was planning on taking over the realms and destroying your school, I was planning on letting you out of your prison by the end of it, and reigning with me, I had imagined it and that was the main thing that had drove me to succeed with our plan._

_Obviously things didn't really work out, thanks to that stupid Red head pixie, your girlfriend and her scraggly friends. I guess I would rather be with you, ruling the realms and having you beside me then sitting here, writing a letter about how much I'm in love with you._

_There, I said it. I'm in love with you._

_I suppose you might want to hide this letter from your Pixie girlfriend…I don't think she'd really appreciate seeing that another girl is just as in love with you as she is, yeah, she is in love with you, I can tell by the way she looks at you, it makes me feel sick…but its love._

_A lot like the look I wear…well…so the people that live here keep telling me, I actually pushed someone's head into a toilet when they said that to me, I hate it!_

_I don't know what I hate more, feeling like this, or having people tell me that I'm smitten over you._

_I suppose I better wrap this letter up, my hand is getting tired and I'm bored, but…the main point of this letter was for me to tell you this._

_Merry Christmas, Puppy Dog._

_I love you._

_Love, Stiletto._

_PS. The next piece of paper are lyrics from this song that I heard at Light Haven, if you think this letter is some stupid hoax, then look at the lyrics._

Riven slowly lowered the letter and picked up the other piece of paper that was still on his bed, he carefully picked it up and unfolded it, reading every lyrics slowly and carefully. A small tear coming to his eye as he read...

* * *

_**Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you…**_

Merry Christmas, Darling  
We're apart, that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you…

Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say…

That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you…

Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you…

* * *

Darcy slowly placed the pen on the ground that she was resting on and sighed, she reached over and grabbed a nearby envelope that was by her foot and placed the letters inside and folded it.

She hoped that Riven would read this, it was soppy and loving, everything she wasn't.

She what possessed her to write this letter? She blamed the Christmas spirit that everyone was talking about, or the fact that deep down, her icy heart was slowly melting with the love that was being sent from all of the locals here, it was horrible, yet oddly warm.

She leant against a tree and looked down at the letter again; she did know one thing, however. She had to send this and do it fast, Icy and Stormy would be coming back any minute now, and if they saw that she had written a letter to her old crush, they wouldn't let her forget it.

She rose from her ground and started to find a mailbox, no matter where Riven was in the realms, the letter would find him, or so she hoped.

Magic was a powerful thing, after all.

She found a mailbox and paused in front of it, before posting in through the small slot, she brought the envelope up to her lips and kissed it twice, then finally let go of it.

"I meant every word, Riven" She quietly muttered before walking back to her original spot…

* * *

**I really do like Riven and Darcy together, oh well…we can only hope right?**

**Don't you all worry; there will be more of the witches in future chapters, just hang tight!**

**Next time, we have Sky and Diaspro; yes small characters are being involved too! And I am very excited about this one!**


End file.
